


Even if You Beat Me

by shoyoonly (hoot99)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Room, Yoga, flustered Hoshiumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoot99/pseuds/shoyoonly
Summary: Hoshiumi feels like a soldier who gets shot the second he sets foot on enemy soil. Hinata’s chest, now covered in a thin layer of sweat, is glistening in the warm light, his neck and face tinted pink. Hoshiumi silently feels all the blood in his body rush southward.—in which Hoshiumi accidentally rooms with Hinata and he can’t stand the sight of Hinata doing yoga in front of him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Even if You Beat Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started it all bc [Johnny](https://twitter.com/saJohnnyApple) suggested Hshn doing couple yoga & my imagination just. runs wild like a horse🐎  
> I once again owe [Leo](https://twitter.com/caniculeo) and [Kuro](https://twitter.com/shokurensei) my life..thank u so much for beta-ing and always encouraging me!

Hoshiumi should’ve listened more carefully.  
He’d been zoning out when their coach asked, “so who'd like to take that room?” which vaguely translated to “who'd like to take this challenge?” in Hoshiumi’s head. And since Hoshiumi is somehow conditioned to react positively to any and all kinds of challenges, he’d instinctively raised his hand and said yes, just as he would in almost every situation. But he’d forgotten that there was another person on the team who was just as helplessly adventurous, competitive, and reckless as him: Hinata had volunteered brightly at the same time. As it turns out, the whole situation was just about sharing the only room that had one king-sized bed instead of two. 

__

“Don’t worry, Hoshiumi-san, I don’t snore!” Hinata says afterwards, sounding delighted. He opens the door with his key card. “I don’t move a lot when I sleep either,” he adds.

__

“That’s great to hear,” Hoshiumi says, trying to reply just as energetically. He isn’t the kind of person who gets uncomfortable with surprises, but rooming with Hinata is a different case that falls well outside of his comfort zone. What would it feel like living in such proximity with a person whose presence radiates the greatest energy he’s ever known?

Things like this happen, and Hoshiumi knows that. He’s learned from countless corny rom-coms and shojo mangas. He can’t be the only person on earth who’s been forced to stay in the same room as his crush for a night, so he has every reason and the full capability to act normal. After all, he’s equipped with the experience of watching fictional characters, Hollywood stars, and his older brother act stupidly around their love interests; he knows he can do better than them.  


_  
_

Unfortunately, it turns out that he can’t. Ten minutes into the two of them occupying the same space, Hinata is already taking his clothes off without warning. He’s doing it so comfortably that it feels like he treats Hoshiumi as either nonexistent or his sibling, which somehow makes Hoshiumi feel both a little indignant and flustered.  
It’s just Hinata, Hoshiumi reminds himself, his old rival-turned-colleague, another small player he’s known for more than six years, and (maybe) his friend. Yes, a friend. A friend who sometimes stares a little too much and gets a little too touchy. A friend whose image he’d carved deep into his heart throughout his youth.  
_He’s someone I’m familiar with. I know him. I know what he’s like_ , Hoshiumi repeats to himself as he and Hinata settle down in their respective sides of the room. _Things are no different from the usual_ , he announces loudly in his mind as he hangs up his and Hinata’s jackets and scarves with extra care. It’s not like he’s never seen Hinata take off his red uniform, or stretch on the floor, or be ridiculously intimate with his teammates, or jump so high that his shirt rides up, or do erotic yoga—wait.

_  
_

Hoshiumi’s train of thought suddenly crashes and burns, because Hinata is now in a sleeveless shirt and doing yoga on a black mat with ease. Hinata’s dark shorts are barely covering half of his thighs, and are tightly gripping his muscles. Hoshiumi can barely call the shirt white because he can see everything that’s underneath it, and the view is driving him crazy.

“Ah, this is kind of like my evening routine,” Hinata says when he notices Hoshiumi staring. He sounds apologetic. “Please don’t mind me, Hoshiumi-san. Let me know if I’m using too much space, though!”  
Hoshiumi nods dumbly and murmurs something along the lines of _it’s okay_ and _I don’t mind_ , which is the complete opposite of the wild mess his head actually is right now. _Why does his yoga outfit have to be that tight?_ Hoshiumi finds himself thinking angrily, the tips of his ears burning. _And exposing so much skin? What is that even for?_ He turns around to change and busies himself with zipping and unzipping his wash bags, taking out small bottles of shampoo and lotion only to put them back in one by one, pretending that he doesn’t see Hinata lifting a leg up in a horribly sexual manner. 

After repeating the process of packing and unpacking for a good ten minutes, Hoshiumi throws himself onto the bed and starts checking his social media feed on his iPad. He’s normally immediately drawn to whatever is on Twitter, but not a single meme is registering in his mind today. He scrolls past:  
1) A video of a kid playing flute with his nose  
2) A fanmade poll made about who in the national team is a one-shot wonder, in which Kageyama is leading, and  
3) a photoshopped picture of a bald Atsumu  
But even that picture can’t distract Hoshiumi from Hinata who is less than 6 feet away and now lying on the floor with his hips held high. In a desperate attempt, Hoshiumi starts texting Hirugami. 

_  
_

_what are you doing right now_

Hirugami replies almost immediately. _studying. why_  


_no, you’re not. and i need help._

_i can’t give you my netflix password. my sister just added her boyfriend to our family account so we’re at our max_

_not that, dumbass_  


_oh. then what is it?_  


Hoshiumi hesitates. Then, he types very carefully, _i think i’m feeling horny in a weird way._

_  
_

There is no response, and Hirugami does not start typing. Hoshiumi waits impatiently for a new text bubble to pop out, trying not to pull his hair out as Hinata switches to another pose that makes his shirt fall down to his face, revealing his extremely toned abs. He jumps when his phone rings. 

“What do you mean you’re horny—” Hirugami demands so loudly that it makes Hinata shoot a curious glance in Hoshiumi’s direction.  
Hoshiumi flinches and lowers the volume faster than he’s ever done before, and then he whispers furiously into the phone. “I will fucking _kill_ you, Sachirou.”

“So what’s the deal with you and the little crow? Do you guys need a room?” Hirugami sounds rather amused, which makes Hoshiumi all the more enraged.

“How do you know it’s—oh, never mind,” Hoshiumi hisses into his phone. “As a matter of fact, we did get a room, and that’s precisely the problem,” He makes his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “Also, I’m not trying to do anything, alright?” 

“Oh wow. Good for you,” Hirugami’s voice is as flat as when he hears Hoshiumi score a no-touch ace in a game. “You always look at Hinata like you’re drooling over your favorite ice cream, and it’s so...miserably obvious, Kourai-kun.”

“Okay, whatever.” Hoshiumi rolls his eyes. “I’m just asking for your professional advice on how I can stop myself from...having perverted thoughts.” He lets himself talk above a whisper, feeling slightly safer after separating himself from Hinata with a door and a wall. “For the next twenty-four hours. In a scientific way.”

“Oh, okay. For that, I have just one quick answer.” 

“I’m all ears, mister pre-med.” Hoshiumi says a little excitedly. 

“First of all, I’m in veterinary medicine.” Hirugami clears his throat before he proceeds. “And animals straight-up have sexual intercourse when they feel like it, Kourai-kun. Unless they’re neutered. So—just follow your instincts, I guess.” He suggests kindly. 

“Ugh, you’re not being helpful,” Hoshiumi groans, “What I’m saying is, what the hell do you do when—”

“Hoshiumi-san?” Hinata knocks on the door. Hoshiumi jumps again. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be done soon!” Hoshiumi replies nervously and pauses for a while before he resumes the call, “I gotta go. Text me though.”

“Good luck with getting laid,” Hirugami leaves a final comment before hanging up, and Hoshiumi feels his face turn tomato-red.

He takes a deep breath and another few seconds to mentally prepare himself for whatever awaits him outside. _It’s gonna be alright. It’s just Hinata._ Well, maybe Hinata isn’t _just_ Hinata, but Hoshiumi needs to convince himself in order to stay calm and collected regardless. He clenches his fingers into fists and walks out of the bathroom like he’s entering a battlefield. This isn’t too far off from what he actually experiences, because Hinata is now shirtless.  
Hoshiumi feels like a soldier who gets shot the second he sets foot on enemy soil. Hinata’s chest, now covered in a thin layer of sweat, is glistening in the warm light, his neck and face tinted pink. Hoshiumi silently feels all the blood in his body rush southward. 

“Ah, Hoshiumi-san!” Hinata exclaims. “Sorry, I’m just looking for my spare t-shirt and—um, I swear I’d taken it out and put it somewhere...” He’s sitting on the floor, legs spread wide apart, hands buried in a pile of clothes in his suitcase.  
“No worries,” Hoshiumi says, his mind as blank as a crashed computer. “I can lend you mine. I-I’ve always got extras.” He walks past Hinata near-robotically to his own duffle bag and says. 

“Really? That’d be great! Thank you so much.” Hinata says cheerfully from behind him.  
Hoshiumi simply nods as he picks up an old t-shirt he bought in high school. He’s clenching it with the force of a drowning person holding onto a piece of wood when he walks up to Hinata. 

“Here you...go.” Hoshiumi shuts his mouth as soon as Hinata rises to meet his gaze. It feels familiar. He vividly remembers staring into the same pair of hazel eyes for the first time seven years ago at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, while the faint noises of students cheering and balls slamming on the court had echoed in the lobby. He remembers the way Hinata had bowed with a satisfied smile, flown to reach impossible heights, and then collapsed like he’d broken his wings.

“I forgot how pretty your eyes are,” Hoshiumi blurts out. And then regrets it immediately. _Fuck. Fuck. His eyes? What the hell was that, Hoshiumi Kourai? You sound like a complete idiot._

“Oh,” Hinata says, surprised. As if considering Hoshiumi’s words, he pauses for a moment before he smiles warmly, “Well, so are yours, Hoshiumi-san.”

“Oh,” Hoshiumi replies, similarly shocked. “Uh, th-thanks, I guess.” He starts to think about banging his head against the wall. 

“Actually, it’s not just your eyes,” Hinata continues, beaming, and Hoshiumi wonders if he’s hallucinating a darker shade of pink blooming on Hinata’s cheeks. “I think _you’re_ beautiful, Hoshiumi-san.”

“W-what? That’s not—” Now Hoshiumi is actively panicking, his heart fighting to jump out of his chest as he struggles to form a composed response. “...You can’t just say that when you..look like this,” he finally manages weakly. 

“Are we starting a game of complimenting each other right now?” Hinata laughs, gently taking the shirt that’s now terribly wrinkled from Hoshiumi’s hands and pulling it on over his head. “Well, if that’s the case, I don’t mind losing to you for this one.” 

The prospect of inciting something that resembles a battle helps Hoshiumi regain some level of confidence. He smirks, almost unconsciously. “I’ll win at everything,” he announces. “No matter what it is!” 

Hinata’s eyes glitter, the way they do whenever he proposes a bet on the digits of their vertical jump or sprint records. “Well, even if you beat me,” Hinata begins, grinning mischievously. He leans in towards Hoshiumi, gradually closing the gap between them.  
Hoshiumi swallows as the faint scent of Hinata’s shampoo and sweat intensifies, and he cannot help but glance at Hinata’s lips. Hinata pauses when his eyelashes are almost brushing against Hoshiumi’s cheek, and his curious, brown eyes meet Hoshiumi’s, as if to gauge his reaction. 

And then, he shoves a hand down into Hoshiumi’s sweatpants, where Hoshiumi is painfully hard. Hoshiumi inhales sharply, staring in disbelief at Hinata, whose smile turns triumphant. Hinata tilts his head to whisper into Hoshiumi’s ear.

“Even if you _beat_ me, Hoshiumi-san,” Hinata huffs, “it’s still my win, don’t you think? ”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is inspired by an essay of the same name by Sally Rooney, an author I really like. The essay itself has nothing to do with the plot, though I think of Hoshihina whenever I come across its title (and I actually named multiple Hshn wips after it — if that gives you an idea of how much I adore it lol)  
> Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you’ve enjoyed it! Feel free to share your thoughts about Hinata ships with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/shoyoonly)


End file.
